


Forgiven

by brmorgan



Series: Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa, Medical Examination, New Orleans
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Uma assistente de medicina legal, residente em um Hospital de uma cidadezinha na Louisiana.Ela costuma ter alguns probleminhas existenciais.E hipocondria.





	Forgiven

__

 

 

_When I thought I was so proud, you shoot me down..._

 

A frase foi rabiscada na porta de algum box de banheiro de alguma escola de alguma cidadezinha qualquer por aí. Feita com compasso das aulas de álgebra que nunca assistia direito e enfeitada com vários “x”s por todos os lados. Era como desenhar um mapa do tesouro, só que não havia nenhum para se encontrar. A surpresa fingida ao terminar o próprio vandalismo, o ajeitar da saia apertada nos quadris, a insatisfação de ter feito a coisa certa naquele momento, mas não estar totalmente certa para mostrar a alguém. Essa seria sua sina para o resto de sua vida, se ela pensasse um pouquinho melhor sobre o que fazia como tempo que Deus lhe dera naquela Terra.

 

A cidade de Morgan era tão enfadonha quanto o pseudo-convento que era obrigada a viver, a menina tão comum quanto qualquer menina da Louisiana só queria fazer algo que se sobressaísse as outras meninas, mas até então apenas uma frase mal entalhada na porta do banheiro era o melhor que poderia pensar. Parou por um momento em sua euforia matutina de uma noite cheia de aventuras e subindo na tampa do vaso sanitário, espiou o movimento nulo do banheiro do 2º andar. Saiu vagarosamente e fitou seu rosto nada novo no espelho limpíssimo, abriu a boca e verificou alguma coisa em sua língua, soprou na mão para cheirar o odor do hálito matutino, checou bem os olhos e as pálpebras. Por último, a pulsação que continuava imperceptível para ela, mas que os médicos que já fora diziam que era devida sua compleição física e sua pressão baixa.

Que fosse, não iria parar de fazer a checagem da manhã porque um cara de jaleco com diploma prometera com suas chapas de raio-x e exames periódicos que ela estava bem. Não estava, só precisava de um pouco mais de prática para continuar vivendo.

 

O ano era de 1996, o bairro era notável pelas construções antigas da colonização dos franceses naquela parte da Louisiana, a cidadezinha se firmava como dormitório de muitos trabalhadores e estudantes da Capital que achavam ali o sossego para as vidas apressadas. Cidadezinha pequena no meio de um provinciano estado em um país moralista. A cidadezinha marcada por boatos e mexericos, todos inventados pela maioria de seus habitantes e aumentados pelos mesmos.

Todos tinham seus papéis marcados, todos com seus dias contados. Dali, só para a eternidade, pois não havia nada naquela cidadezinha que levasse alguém para frente. O que muitos achavam que era tranquilidade, passividade e nenhuma surpresa, a minoria jovem e agitada se perdia nas ruas de Nova Orleans.

 

Tarde já, o Sol escaldante esquentando sua cabeça de cabelos ruivos presos a uma trança tão forte que seu rosto ficava bem a mostra. A miopia latente a fazendo forçar as vistas para enxergar os preços dos lanches na cantina das freiras. Contou as moedas do bolso da sacola de pano que servia de mochila e com uma cara nada feliz percebeu que suas economias da semana haviam sido gastas no bar do outro lado da cidade. Aquele mesmo que ficava na fronteira de uma Comunidade para outra, e que muitos cristãos diziam que era um antro do demônio e seus asseclas.

Ela não via problema algum em frequentar o lugar com tão pouca idade, todos ali a acolheram desde muito tempo quando ela não tinha residência fixa, número de identificação e muito menos ajuda da Assistência Social da cidade. Muitos ali que bebiam, e se drogavam já ofereceram um prato de comida para ela quando precisou, e ela nunca recusou estar entre eles. Seja lá o que os cristãos falavam mal do bar de beira de estrada, eles jamais saberiam o que ela havia passado na infância para julgarem. Por tudo que lhe era sagrado ( _E não seria a Bíblia uma delas_ )! Um pão quente com manteiga custando tão caro assim?!

 

– Qual é a de vocês?! Deveriam dar comida de graça, isso sim! – exclamou sem saber se fora apenas sua cabeça dizendo isso muito alto ou se seus lábios acompanharam os movimentos da fala. Infelizmente a repreensão veio logo e seu estômago não se apaziguou até a madre superiora do Colégio tão conceituado da cidade lhe dar café e biscoitos enquanto preenchia papelada burocrática.

As visitas a Diretoria sempre eram assim, ela esperneava algo ofensivo para as freiras e era enviada imediatamente aquela sala enorme, cheia de livros e adornos santos e uma velha senhora carrancuda que parecia estar desabando na cadeira de tão idosa, mas que a mão que preenchia a caneta continuava firme e forte. As más línguas diziam que aquela mesma mão já castigara muitas meninas consideradas perdidas no mundo.

Ela não estava “perdida”, só estava desorientada, era diferente. Com ela, o mundo era sempre diferente.

 

Seu grande problema no momento – além da advertência por gritar no meio do pátio na hora do recreio e a possível acusação de vandalismo no banheiro do 2º andar – era pensar que poderia alcançar certo alguém, mas na verdade estava com a impressão de que isso mais afastava a tal pessoa. Ela deliberava se era algo do Destino, apesar de não querer acreditar nisso, não acreditar em destino algum, mas sim na sorte que parecia ser a única coisa que mais plausível nesse momento.

Por razões desconhecidas, ela se sentia uma péssima romântica, mal conseguia ver o motivo real de estar saltitando pelos corredores, suspirando quando abria o armário e muito menos de fazer uma oração extra para seu amor platônico. Estava com 16 anos e se sentia a pessoa mais desinteressante do mundo, mas quando seu olhar escaneava a sala dos professores a procura de qualquer sinal, ela sabia que não estava sozinha. Por um breve momento ela achava que recebia o amor em troco, mas ao voltar a sua rotina normal na escola (E fora dela), todo aquele furor de paixão avassaladora ia embora como uma chuva torrencial. Era meio esquecida das emoções por assim dizer, queria se comprometer mais com seu coração, mas na verdade ele só batia poucas vezes por segundo para ela poder percebê-lo realmente.

 

Os corredores silenciosos e limpos que seus pés gostavam de pisar, escorregar, brincar e ser castigada pela teimosia e traquinagem. E como citado ali no início, era castigada demais. Muitas vezes por estar naquele exato corredor na exata hora (Sempre depois da catequese, durante a missa, quando ninguém poderia estar no corredor) apenas para admirar o seu objeto de afeição graciosamente, uma sacerdotisa da Palavra Verdadeira (E a verdade estaria ao seu lado). Outras vezes era por ser pêga fora de seu quartinho, indo para o castigo costumeiro: Encarar a parede da diretoria até a Madre Superiora chegar da missa.

 

Ninguém sequer perguntava o porquê da tal pessoa não ver a missa.

 

Ninguém sequer perguntava o porquê dela estar fora da missa.

 

Ninguém queria saber das duas, pelo jeito.

 

E enquanto ficava encarando o papel de parede meio descascado da sala da Diretoria, ela pensava que a tal pessoa nunca percebera o porquê de estar naquele corredor, nunca saberia o que ela fazia para saber um pouquinho mais. Escorregar era o passatempo no chão liso e limpo, ficar de castigo depois era a estratégia, já a punição era o olhar reprovador e a voz alta a mandando para a Diretoria. E ao mesmo tempo uma pequena recompensa pela desobediência, isso ajudava nas convicções de saber quem existia ou não. Como ela mesma já admitira a um grupo de bêbados no bar da beira de estrada: Era uma péssima romântica. Nunca sabia dizer o que sentia quando necessitava, mas se apoiava em uma idéia absurda para manter um relacionamento platônico. Mesmo com ou sem emoções, o importante era manter aquela sensação de descobrimento e os pensamentos nada ortodoxos durante as noites.

 

A parede poderia ser a distração, a melhor distração para não se perder na voz do certo alguém, no sorriso frio, nos olhos escuros, e por aí vai... Não gostaria de contabilizar quantas coisas estava a admirar enquanto se escorregava no piso liso e limpo, o último pensamento era o que mais temia, e ao voltar do castigo para o quarto chorava pedindo por perdão pela sua tentação tola. A carne era fraca, o espírito não.

 

Quando se cansou de ser colocada na parede para admirar as teias de aranha no topo da estante de pesada madeira e tão antiga quanto a dona madre superiora, ela deixou que o inseto da rebeldia perfurasse seu coração nada saudável pela pressão baixa e a falta de pulsação normal, as lágrimas se tornaram amargas e difíceis, confinadas em alguma parte do peito e recalculadas para ficarem bem ali onde deveriam estar. Dentro dela, jamais fora. Desta vez não era chamar a atenção de certo alguém, mas sim desviá-la. Era claro que a pessoa já sabia que ela existia, mas pouco sabia de como existia em sua vida. “Que fosse!” pensou quando as colegas de turma cochichavam sobre como fora a experiência do primeiro beijo, ela estava preocupada demais juntando dinheiro no bolso da calça surrada para ir ao bar da beira de estrada ser alguém não noticiável, alguém invisível e indetectável. Era justo. Era confortável. Por que então insistir que algum dia iria estrear seus lábios nos lábios de quem jamais imaginava que poderia acontecer?


End file.
